Geometric structures have frames that support fabric covers and panels. The normal procedure in building a geometric structure is to add the panels around the periphery of an initial center section. The center section is progressively lifted with a lift structure as additional panels are attached around the periphery. McAllister, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,976, discloses a method of making a convex structure utilizing a fluid impervious means and a frame structure. Fluid under pressure is supplied to the impervious means to raise the convex curved shape of the frame structure. The curved shape of the frame structure is maintained by the frame structure after the fluid has been exhausted from under the fluid impervious means.
Frame assemblies and method of erecting a frame assembly into a geometric configuration are disclosed by McAllister in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,973,370 and 4,190,990. The frame assembly has a plurality of elongated members that are adapted to be longitudinally extended from a contracted position to an elongated position. The frame assembly is initially constructed in a flat ground level position with the elongated members in their contracted position. The frame assembly is raised by extending the elongated members. This is accomplished with the use of fluid under pressure or spring biasing members.
McAllister in U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,922 discloses a frame assembly and method of making the frame assembly. The frame assembly has the plurality of strut assemblies connected to hubs. The outer strut assemblies are joined to anchors. Each strut assembly has a spring strut that is biased to a curved contracted position and retained there with a holding member. The frame assembly is erected by releasing the holding members of each of the strut assemblies to allow the strut assemblies to spring to their naturally elongated positions. Once the frame assembly has been erected, it is difficult to collapse the frame assembly as the holding means is not suitable for biasing the struts back to their curved contracted positions.